Dragons Blood: A New Guild
by xErzaxKnightwalkerx
Summary: Adopted by BalancedHex1232 :P
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_Somewhere in Fiore, there was a town. Small if I may add, called Crystal Falls. There was a guild there, which is beginning to be noticed only recently. It has many strong members, its name? Dragons Blood. The guild master is a woman well into her 50s or 60s, Named Arina Sardes, who wears a plain dress, and has her hair tied up in a messy bun. For some reason, Dragons Blood is the only guild in Crystal Falls, as it is quite a small town._

_Crystal Falls is quite far away from other towns, like Magnolia,Clover and all that. Dragons Blood guild hall is located at a big corner of the town, taking up most of that space. The reason that is, is only because they build homes in behind the guild hall, as most of the members don't have a home. The rent is 80000 jewel a month, which is cheap compared to other homes. _

_But with the fact Dragons Blood is growing popular fast, will there be angry guilds at this? Or will they ignore it and welcome the rising guild?_

**OC Form**

Name (full):

Age:

Gender:

Guild Affilation (if not in Dragons Blood will be rarely seen):

Type of person they love:

Magic type (Wont be taking too many Dragon Slayers):

Weapons (This is if they are more of a support mage):

Appearance (Hair color,Height,Eye color stuff like that):

Everydary clothes:

Formal:

Swimming:

Sleep:

Guild mark location/Color:

Past/History:

Other:


	2. I miss you

**Oh my god! I cant believe I even got the characters! I decided to introduce the first 11 Because I was a bit too excited. **

**Characters with their rightful owners:**

**Daniel/Danny Sumner-Skye Marvell and Raiyane XD (I gave Raiyane Lillay for her story and Raiyane made Danny/Daniels personality and stuff..so yeah. Just clearing that up!)**

**Arina Sardes, Lillay Rose, Addie Kiyote, Luka Caro, Mia Braden, Chizu Asnac,Dameon Arcde-Skye Marvell(me)**

**Coyote Egret-Barret M107**

**Kerenza Aria-Raiyane**

**Serephia Azelia-Nicky Azure**

**Calin Zane-Phil the Persona Guy**

**(Im still taking OC'S..) I hope you enjoy this story..its my first fanfic so it wont be the best E.E**

* * *

** Dannys P.O.V**

I stared up at the sky sadly. It was our birthday today. And also the last day I saw her. Its been 5 years now…I always had a dream, she just turned up at the guild, smiling, and she reached her hand out, but then when I grab her hand, she fades away, screaming my name..I hate it. Only a few people know what happened. Calin and Coyote. That's all that knows. Oh, and Master..but still. Its been around 8 months since I was at the guild. Calin and me went on a mission, It was in Magnolia..so then I started searching around. Nothing. We're leaving tomorrow, Me and Calin. We wont be going on a mission for another while yet. We have 1 years rent covered with the mission we finished…But still. I would give up being an S-Class Mage just to see Lillay again..her smile,her hair…and her eyes…

**Normal P.O.V**

"Danny…You okay?" Calin suddenly asked."What? Oh..um yeah. Why do you ask?" Danny asked. "It's today isn't it?" Calin said. "Yeah.." Danny smiled sadly. "Happy birthday then. Here"Calin said as he passed Danny a bag. Slowly Danny opened the bag, and it was full of coins. "It refills automatically. I got one myself." "Thanks, Calin.""Anytime…So.. should we leave tonight or tomorrow?" "Can we go now? I can't bear being in Magnolia much longer. It brings back to much memories…of me and…Lillay." "Alright. Lets go then."

**Meanwhile at the guild:**

"Lillay is it true that today is your birthday?!" Kerenza asked. "Um..Uh..N-no." Lillay mumbled. "IT IS ISNT IT! YOU HESITATED!" Kerenza squealed. A silent tear rolled down Lillays cheek. "L-Lillay? Did I make you cry!? I AM SO SORRY! IM SORRY I FAILED YOU MY FRIEND!" Kerenza yelled as she clung to Lillay."N-no..its not you…I just need to be alone." Lillay muttered as she walked over to the corner of the guild."Kerenza, leave her be. She needs alone time."Arina said gently."Alright..Im going home. Its evening time already. Oh..do you know when Calin and Danny will be back?" "Hmm…I got a lacrima message from them. They will take about a week to get back from their mission. Its over in Magnolia. So..yes a week or so. Why do you ask?" "I..was gonna ask if they would come on a mission with me.." Kerenza blushed. "Ah..actually, they mentioned something about staying around for about a month or so. Ask Coyote, He is as bored as a donkey." "A donkey..?" "Isnt that what they say?" "I think its as bored as a tree…" "Oh. Oh well. It's now donkey." "Um. Alright then..Im going. Bye." "See you, dear." Arina smiled as she watched the young one walk out. "Alright everyone, closing time!" Arina announced. She watched as people exchanged goodbyes and walked out. "Lillay…are you gonna go home?" Silence. Sighing, the older woman picked up the teenager and carried her home. "Where on earth did her exceed go…" Arina thought. Just then her exceed popped out of her shirt. "Master?" She whispered. "Shush. I will explain tomorrow morning" Arina whispered. The rest of the walk was silent.

Around 5 minutes later, they reached a small cottage, and Arina pushed a key into the door and twisted it open, walked in, and lay Lillay down on a couch. She then let the exceed lie down beside Lillay, and with that she walked into a room down the hall.

** Timeskip: In the morning, with Danny and Calin. Calins P.O.V**

"Dan. Are you sure your ok? Your so..quiet and if you need someone to talk to, Im always here for you. Your like a brother..you know?" "Thanks…Calin.?" "Mhm?" "If…If I ever meet Lillay again..Do you think she would…remember…..me?" "Yes. Im sure of it." "I wonder..if she learned magic..if she lived on..if she ever loved me…It's the one thing I couldn't say to her. I was always to nervous..Hm what?! We are just 10 minutes away from the guild? It usually takes longer..Oh well…Lets go.' Danny said. As we reached the doors, we heard sniffles. So we pressed our ears against the door. "Master..do you think that if I ever met him again…that he would remember me..? I mean..it's been years and all.." "Oh, don't be silly! Im sure that one day you'll meet him again…You are very lucky after all!Now, do you and Izzy want some breakfast?" "Do you really think so? And okay, thanks!" Suddenly Lillay threw a sword at the door. "ACK! ATTEMPTED MURDER!" I screamed. Slowly the door opened, revealing a girl with light brown hair, tied up into a long ponytail, she was wearing…only a bra and panties? Is that even normal?

** Normal P.o.v**

"Um..may I help you?" She mumbled. "Uh..can we come in?" Danny asked. She opened the door wider, and she watched as they walked in. "Um..do you usually wear..just that..?" Danny asked unsure. "What? What do you mea- HOLY COW WHERES MY CLOTHES GONE!"She yelled. Danny and Calin just sweatdropped. "She's a lot like Gray and Lyon, remember them? The ones we met on our mission who kept stripping for some odd reason.." Calin whispered to Danny. "You know, I CAN hear you. Im a dragon slayer…an Ice dragon slayer." "Oh..Im Calin, and this," Calin said pointing to Danny, "Is Danny." She froze when she heard me say Danny. But a few seconds later quickly continued searching for her lost clothes. "So..you gonna tell us your name or not?" Calin teased. "Oh! I forgot to say it, Anyway Im L-" "LILLAY YOUR PANCAKES ARE READY! IS IZZY HAVING SOME TOO? I NEED TO KNOW BEFORE I DISH THEM OUT!" "Iz, do you want pancakes?" Lillay called out. "Sure!" A white exceed said coming out of the shadows. She was wearing a kimono, and had narrowed eyes. "YAH MASTER, IZ WANTS PANCAKES!" The brunette yelled back. "Anyway, you probably heard Master, but my name is Lillay.." The teen mumbled."Uhm, Lillay? Why is your bra and knickers gone?" Calin asked, "Well that ones new…" She mumbled. "IZZY DID YOU TAKE MY CLOTHES?!" Lillay yelled. Then there was a snicker. "Someone else in the guild hall…?" Danny said. Then Lillay sniffed the air. "COYOTE YOUR DEAD!" Lillay shrieked. "Um. Your clothes…?" "AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!" Lillay yelled

** Lillay's P.O.V**

I think…I think..Danny is.. NO! I cant think that! Oh well. I gotta kick Coyotes butt for stealing my clothes."Im about to rock you like a hurricane" He smirked. "Oh sure. Yes whatever…" I snapped."ICE DRAGON ROAR!" I screamed. "WIND DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled back. "Should we stop them Dan..?" I froze when I heard Dan. "YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN LILLAY!" Coyote shrieked. A tear rolled down my cheek. "HURRICANE FIST!" He said, and I went flying back, tears flying with me (A/N: Shes flying back like Wendy did when Hibiki saved her from turning evil in Oracion Seis arc.) "COYOTE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" I heard Calin scream. "Daniel.." I whispered. "Huh? Did you say 'Daniel' Lillay?" Coyote asked. I forgot he has dragon ears..But right now. I don't give a damn. "Coyote, I think you broke her!" Danny yelled. "PANACAKES ARE READY!Huh? Coyote. What the heck did you do to Lillay." Master said calmly."We were fighting all normal, then she whispered 'Daniel' or something, then she started crying, and so I sent her flying back with Hurricane fist, and now I think shes broken." Coyote said.

** Normal P.O.V**

Slowly, Lillay got up. " .You" She hissed. "He's screwed." Calin muttered to Danny. "DRAGON FORCE ACTIVATE!" Lillay screamed. "Is her skin turning scaly?" "Its Dragon Force…Wow. Hers is by far the scariest." "I DON'T WANNA DIEE!" Coyote wailed. "Ice Dragon WAR BREATH!" (A/N: Made up XD) Lillay roared. "LILLAY STOP!" Master screamed. "I can help." Chizu said coming out of the shadows. "THEN DO IT!" Calin yelled. "SLEEP MAGIC! TARGET: LILLAY ROSE!" Chizu yelled. "Lillay..Rose.." Danny thought. "No..MY Lillay is Alberona..unless she changed her name. NO! I cant go picking up a replacement!" Lillay fell to the floor, and Danny rushed to catch her. "She should be up in about 10 minutes." Chizu said. "Thank god nothing much was destroyed.."Arina muttered. After 10 minutes Lillay woke up and looked around. "Hm? DID I STAY HERE OVERNIGHT?! IZZZZZZYYYY WHERE ARE YOUU!" Lillay yelled. "Im here you baka." Izzy sighed. "What? What did I do?" Calin and Danny sweatdropped. "Izzy..who are they?" Lillay whispered to Izzy. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF I NEVER SAW THEM EITHER YOU BAKA!" Izzy yelled. "MY EARSSSS! GOD!" Lillay yelled.

"LILLAY LILLAY LILLAYYYY!" A voice squealed. "Hm? Oh! Addie!" "HEY! ME,LUKA AND MIA ARE HERE TOO!" Another voice yelled. "Oh Hi Luka,Mia,And Me." "WHO THE HECK IS ME?" "Well you said 'ME,Luka and Mia are here too." "I MEANT AS IN SEREPHIA!" "Oh..Then Hi Serephia." "Hi." She huffed. "Anyway! Since yesterday was your birthday and all.." "I don't like where this is going." "WE GOT YOU A PRESENT! It's a friendship bracelet! See! See! We picked it out for you specially! And also we got you a necklace with a picture of all of us!" Mia yelled happily. "G-guys..I don't need presents.." "But you never let anybody give you presents!" "…" "Is it a bad memory or something?" "It's a good one..but also painful as I will never see him again.." "You know a guy called 'Him'? That's the best name EVER!" Luka yelled. Lillay just burst into tears and ran off. "Whats wrong with her god damn it!" "Who is she anyway,Luka?" Calin and Danny asked. "Shes Lillay. She joined 2 months ago so that's obviously why you don't know her, since you were away for about 8 months. Anyway, I thought that mission would take 4 months..what happened?" Luka asked. "Uh..I was um looking for someone.." Danny mumbled. "Hm? Okay then." "Izzy, is Lillay always like this around her birthday?" "Yeah. Some guy she misses or something." Then, Coyote wakes up. "I thought you were dead.."Calin muttered. "What the hell is wrong with Lillay? She attempted murder!" "She tried killing us too…" Danny laughed. "ITS NOT FUNNY DAN!" Calin yelled.

** Meanwhile: With Lillay out in the garden Lillays P.O.V**

I lay down on the bench just staring at the sky. Was it really him..?It cant be right? He's dead for gods sake! Oh well. "Why are you so sensitive around this time?" A voice came. "D-Dameon?" I whispered. "The one and only." He hissed. This was not good. Me and Dameon… are not exactly on good terms…"What..what do you want?" "I want you to suffer. That's what." I froze. Suffer…I was about to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. Frantially I let my arms go crazy, and I knew what was going to happen…he was gonna use his magic. "Time to suffer." He hissed into my ear. I knew he was smirking. I could feel it. Suddenly I felt him punch my stomach. I screamed in agony.

** Normal P.O.V**

"Somethings happening in the garden, come on!" Coyote yelled. Quickly, the whole guild rushed out, to find Dameon punching Lillay. "STOP IT PLEASE" She screamed. "No." He smirked. Then he grabbed her head. "ETERNAL PAIN!" He yelled. Then Lillay started floating and screaming, clinging to her head. "DANIEL I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!" She was screaming. Daniel's heart skipped a beat. "LILLAY!" He roared. Everyone stared at him.

** *Flashback: 5 years before***

_"Lillay! I remembered its your birthday today! So..I went to the jewellery shop in town and I got you this! Put your hands out and close your eyes!" Daniel grinned. "Okay.." Lillay said. She did as he told her to. She felt something light fall into her palm. Slowly she opened her eyes, and sitting in her palm, was a bracelet with both of their names on it. "Daniel..this must of costing a fortune! I didn't need a gift! Being your friend is gift enough! How much did this cost?" "Um..about a 4 months wages which would be…40000 Jewel." Daniel replied. Tears formed in Lillays eyes. "Thank you..its beautiful…and I also knew it was your birthday today..so..I got you a necklace!" She smiled, as she scrabbled in her pockets for it. Then she took it out, and it had Lillay and Danie carved into it, and if you opened it, it had pictures of them together. "Lillay…this is beautiful! But..how much was it for you?" "Um..about 6 months pay..so about 120000 jewel. But don't worry. I have an extra months wages…which I decided to use as a double birthday gift for us both!" Lillay smiled as she wiped away her tears. "I'll help you put your necklace on. Turn around!" "Alright." Daniel turned around, and he felt Lillay's hands on his neck._

_"Alright. Now you give me your hand!" Daniel grinned."Ok." Lillay said as she passed him her hand. He slipped the bracelet onto her hand, and then suddenly, they heard a bush rustle. "Who..Who's there!" Daniel yelled. Lillay clung to him, when suddenly, a group of mages came out. "I FOUND MORE VILLAGERS! KILL THEM ALL!" One yelled. "Ki..ll?" Lillay whispered. "Lillay.. RUN!" Daniel yelled."But…but I wanna be with you!" Lillay wailed. "Just go! I know that if we try hard enough, we will see each other again one day! I Promise you! We will! Just go!" He smiled. With tears pouring down her face, she ran away, until she heard a faint yell. Quickly, she ran back. Nothing was there. Nothing but blood. And Daniel was gone. "D-Daniel? Where are you?" She . No traces at all. What was she to do alone?Could she train? She wanted to protect those important to her. But she couldn't save Daniel. Cana will know what to do, she thought to herself. Quickly, she ran back to her village. It was destroyed. Cana was gone. What was she to do now? Quickly, she gathered the few things she had left, and ran. She had no sense of direction..Nobody to help her. Not even her big sister Cana, or her best friend Daniel. She was all alone now. She would have to fend for herself._

**~Flashback End~**

Danny had a dark aura around him. He tried running up to Lillay, but bashed into a barrier. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" He screamed. "Now, I want some bloodshed. Whos first? Romeo, Or Juliet?" Dameon smirked. ***BANG***

* * *

**Well folks. That's chapter 1 for ya. Was it gooooood? I like it. Was DannyxLillay rushed? I think it was but I couldn't help myself XD Well um I hope you enjoyed and uh..Until next time :3 (Im still taking OC'S) Sayonara peeps ~Skye~**


	3. Authors noteimportant

**Hey there..I've been thinking…should I continue with this story? I don't think I should….I have a new story I'm making called Seven Deadly Sins..here's a preview:**

_Meredy's face screwed up as she read Ultear's note._

"_U-Ultear…..m-my m-mother….d-dead…." She whispered._

"_Meredy…I-I'm sorry…" Jellal whispered._

"_D-dead." Meredy repeated._

"_Oh Merry!" _

"_W-what now Jellal? S-should we go to my nii-san?" Meredy mumbled._

"_Brother? Who?"_

"_..I don't wanna say yet…"_

"_Hm he in a guild?" Jellal asked._

"_Hai." Meredy replied._

"_Alright then,Mer, lead me to the guild!" Jellal said, faking a smile._

_Meredy was still sobbing, so Jellal ended up carrying her while she sobbed out directions._

_They eventually came to a sign that said:_

'_Welcome to Tigratas, proud hometown to Sabertooth!' Jellal read out._

"_SABERTOOTH?!" Jellal yelled._

"_Erm,yes." Meredy sniffled._

"_Hm…let's it's over there!" Jellal said._

**Well? Is it good? Review if I should continue Dragons blood or not..it will be helpful..thanks :D (P.s I changed my name….again XD) ~Meredy Cheney Vermillion**


	4. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTEVVERY IMPORTANT!

**Ello :3 Sorry I haven't been updating lately….I was playing a MMPORG called Elsword….its awesome :D And also school is back next week so…I'll update once a week…now since I'm putting this on most of my stories heres a note for each one, the readers go to the one they read.**

**Dragons Blood:**

Sorry guys but I'm putting this story up for adoption anyone who wants it review/pm me and I'll send the OC's to you as well… Q.Q I have too many story ideas that I wanna do….sorryyyy D: I didn't want to do it but theres no other choice…sorry (No more updates)

**Love by a Tower:**

Originally it was gonna be a oneshot but I'll continue since I got positive feedback :3 (Update in 3 weeks)

**Music to my heart: **

I'll update that next cause I have a writers block for SVS (Seven Deadly Sins) and so yeah….also it will be a Quick-Rolu-Slow-Jerza story with other pairings in between. I'm hoping it will at least last 40 chapters, 30 at least XD (New update next week since I'll try make it long)

**Seven Deadly Sins:**

I'll update in 2 weeks, since im gonna update one story a week, so next week is Music to my heart, then Seven Deadly Sins, then Love by a Tower, repeat process.

**So yeah that's that cleared up. I gotta go I haven't played Elsword in hours and im addicted…also im listening to 10 hour nyan cat dubstep… 14:41 seconds in…..so who will help with my funeral planning eh? See you next time minna **


End file.
